pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Wampa - Jano (Rayman 2: Revolution) * Capt. Firmus Piett - Barnaby Crookedman (Babes in Toyland) * Adm. Kendel Ozzel - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Darth Sidious - Hans (Frozen) * Captain Needa - Derek (Thomas and Friends) * Echo Base Officer - Casey (Casey at the Bat) * Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian - Neville (Thomas and Friends) * General Veers - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) * General Rieekan - Duke (Thomas and Friends) * and more Voice Cast (English) *Hiro Hamada - Radar Overseer Hank *Honey Lemon - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Tadashi Hamada - Microsoft Mike *Fred - Radar Overseer Sidney *Shifu Hoffman - AT&T Charles *Yokai - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Arendelle and Weseleton Guards and Various Humans - Various Speakonia Voices *Sven - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Baymax - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Mr. Dumpty - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Olaf - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10) *Mr. Snoops - AT&T Charles *Jano - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Hiro Hamada - Jorge Loquendo V1 (A New Hope - Adywan's Revisited, The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered, and Return of the Jedi) *Honey Lemon - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tadashi Hamada - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fred - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Shifu Hoffman - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Yokai - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Arendelle and Weseleton Guards and Various Humans - Various Loquendo Voices *Sven - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Baymax - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mr. Dumpty - Javier TextAloud *Mr. Snoops - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Jano - Robosoft 1 *and more Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) Footage Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Frozen (2013) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Make Mine Music (1946) *Casey at the Bat (1946) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) Dreamworks Footage *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (TV Series) MGM Footage *Babes in Toyland (1997) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) Hanna Barbera Footage *Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Quotes Quote 1 *is stranded out in a harsh snowstorm. *Shifu Hoffman: comes out of nowhere Hiro. Hiro! *Hiro Hamada: weakly Shifu? *Shifu Hoffman: You will go to the Dagobah system. *Hiro Hamada: Dagobah system? *Shifu Hoffman: There you will learn from Olaf, the Jedi Master who instructed me. Quote 2 *the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Captain Barnaby Crookedman reports to Admiral Ben Ravencroft. *Barnaby Crookedman: Admiral! *Ben Ravencroft: Yes, Captain? *Barnaby Crookedman: I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we have. *Ben Ravencroft: impatient We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads. *Barnaby Crookedman: The visuals indicate life readings. *Ben Ravencroft: It could mean anything! If we followed up every lead... *Barnaby Crookedman: But sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms. *Yokai: the two officers after hearing their conversation You've found something? *Barnaby Crookedman: Yes, my Lord. Yokai the location of the power generator on Hoth *Yokai: That's it. The Rebels are there. *Ben Ravencroft: annoyed My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers. It could be... *Yokai: That is the system! And I am sure Hamada is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system!! to General Judge Frollo General Judge Frollo, prepare your men!! Quote 3 *emerges from an egg-like meditation chamber to receive a report from General Judge Frollo. *Yokai: What is it, General? *Judge Frollo: My Lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment. *Yokai: Angrily The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Ben Ravencroft came out of lightspeed too close to the system. *Judge Frollo: He felt surprise was wiser– *Yokai: He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack. *Judge Frollo: Yes, my Lord. and leaves quickly *turns to a nearby screen and calls up Ben Ravencroft and Barnaby Crookedman. *Barnaby Crookedman: Lord Yokai, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to– choking *Yokai: You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Ben Ravencroft. *Ben Ravencroft: nervously Yes, my Lord. *Yokai: Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field, then deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Barnaby Crookedman. *Ben Ravencroft: a dead Ozzel collapse Thank you, Lord Yokai. Quote 4 *Yokai: before Prince Hans's hologram What is thy bidding, my master? *Prince Hans: There is a great disturbance in the Force. *Yokai: I have felt it. *Prince Hans: We have a new enemy. The young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Kristoff. *Yokai: How is that possible? *Prince Hans: Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us. *Yokai: He's just a boy. Shifu Hoffman can no longer help him. *Prince Hans: The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi. *Yokai: If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally. *Prince Hans: intrigued Yes... He would be a great asset. Can it be done? *Yokai: He will join us or die, master. Quote 5 *sees his X-Wing is about to sink into the bog *Hiro Hamada: Oh, no! We'll never get it out now! *Olaf: So certain, are you? Always with you, what cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say? *Hiro Hamada: Master, moving stones around is one thing, but this is... totally different! *Olaf: No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned. *Hiro Hamada: All right, I'll give it a try. *Olaf: No! Try not. Do... or do not. There is no try. *tries to use the Force to levitate his X-Wing out of the bog, but fails in his attempt, then gives up. *Hiro Hamada: I can't. It's too big. *Olaf: Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you; here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes. Even between the land and the ship. *Hiro Hamada: You want the impossible. Olaf use the Force to levitate the X-Wing out of the bog and gets flustered when he does it I don't... I don't believe it! *Olaf: That is why you fail. Quote 6 *Olaf: Hiro! You must complete the training. *Hiro Hamada: I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've gotta help them. *Olaf: You must not go! *Hiro Hamada: But Tadashi and Honey Lemon will die if I don't. *Shifu Hoffman: You don't know that. in spirit Even Olaf cannot see their fate. *Hiro Hamada: But I can help them! I feel the Force. *Shifu Hoffman: But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. *Olaf: Yes, yes! To Shifu you listen. The cave! Remember your failure at the cave! *Hiro Hamada: But I've learned so much since then. Master Olaf, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word. *Shifu Hoffman: It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer. *Hiro Hamada: That's why I have to go. *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro, I don't want to lose you to Prince Hans the way I lost Yokai. *Hiro Hamada: You won't. *Olaf: Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil. *Shifu Hoffman: Patience! *Hiro Hamada: And sacrifice Tadashi and Honey Lemon? *Olaf: If you honor what they fight for, yes. *Shifu Hoffman: If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere. *Hiro Hamada: I understand. Sven, fire up the converters. *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro. Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side. *Olaf: Strong is Yokai. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can. *Hiro Hamada: I will and I'll return. I promise. off with X-Wing *Olaf: Told you I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse. *Shifu Hoffman: That boy is our last hope. *Olaf: No. There is another. Quote 7 *Yokai: You may take Captain Hamada to Shere Khan after I have Hamada. *Mr. Snoops: He's no good to me dead. *Yokai: He will not be permanently damaged. *Mr. Dumpty: Lord Yokai, what about Honey Lemon and Fred? *Yokai: They must never again leave this city. *Mr. Dumpty: angry That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter! *Yokai: Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly? *Mr. Dumpty: pauses No. *Yokai: Good. It would be unfortunate if I have to leave a garrison here. *Mr. Dumpty his breath This deal is getting worse all the time. Quote 8 *kisses Honey Lemon and is taken by Arendelle and Weselton guards and humans to the carbon-freezing chamber. *Honey Lemon: I love you. *Tadashi Hamada: I know. Quote 9 *has just cut off Hiro's right hand, which has his light blue lightsaber *Yokai: There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Hiro, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. You must be that little Jedi brat who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible. *Hiro Hamada: angrily I'll never join you! *Yokai: I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard. Shifu never told you what happened to your father. *Hiro Hamada: He told me enough. He told me you killed him. *Yokai: No... I am your father. *Hiro Hamada: shocked No. No. I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed. *Yokai: Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous. *Hiro Hamada: NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!!! *Yokai: (Brain's voice) Yes! Hiro, are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday. Come with me. It is the only way. lets go of the projection and falls into the shaft in Rayman's voice from Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) from the Crow's Nest Final Battle Quote 10 *Mr. Dumpty: Hiro, we're ready for take off. *Hiro Hamada: Good luck, Mr. Dumpty. *Mr. Dumpty: When we find Shere Khan and Mr. Snoops, we'll contact you. *Hiro Hamada: I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine. *Mr. Dumpty: Honey Lemon Princess, we'll find Tadashi. I promise. *Hiro Hamada: Fred, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care you two and may the Force be with you. Soundtrack *1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (Alfred Newman, 1954) *2. Main Title/The Imperial Probe (Extended Version) *3. Luke's Escape *4. Luke's Rescue *5. The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) *6. The Battle in the Snow *7. Luke's First Crash *8. The Rebels Escape Again *9. The Asteroid Field *10. Yoda's Theme *11. Han Solo and the Princess *12. The Training of a Jedi Knight *13. The Magic Tree *14. Yoda and the Force *15. City in the Clouds *16. Lando's Palace *17. The Duel *18. Hyperspace *19. Finale/End Credits *20. Drawing the Battle Lines/Leia's Instructions *21. Attack Position *22. Crash Landing *23. Carbon Freeze/Luke Pursues the Captives/Departure of Boba Fett *24. Losing a Hand *25. Ewok Celebration (Film Version)/End Titles (Film Version) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Gallery (Lightsaber Duels) (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered Version) Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 1.png|Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 1 Hiro_Hamada_vs_Yokai_Round_2.png|Hiro Hamada vs Yokai Round 2 Trivia *This will use the Original Unaltered Empire Strikes Back audio and footage throughout the entire fifth movie. *Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *Yokai's lightsaber will be red, and will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *When Yokai tells Hiro to join him and that he will complete Hiro's training, he'll say a new line 'You must be that little Jedi brat, who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible.', and when Hiro says that he will not join his enemy, Yokai will say 'I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard.'. Yokai tells Hiro that Shifu Hoffman never told him what happened to his father, and when Hiro tells him that Shifu has told Hiro enough and thinks that Yokai killed him.', Yokai says that he is Hiro's father. A stunned Hiro says 'No. No' and will say 'I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed.'. Yokai will then say 'Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous.' And when Hiro yells 'Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo!', Yokai will say 'Yes!' in Brain's voice from Pinky and the Brain and will say 'Are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday.'. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs